


Nostalgia

by sweetxtea



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetxtea/pseuds/sweetxtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ataque de ansiedad es el resultado de la ausencia de dos personas queridas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada me pertenece, solo el OC y la idea y/o escritura.

* * *

* * *

  _ **Nostalgia** _

* * *

 

Izzy apuntó a su reflejo y disparó. Pero solo logró romper el espejo en mil pedazos.

Miró los miles de vidrios en el suelo y se mordió el labio inferior con rabia.

Ella quería **desaparecer.**

Tomó uno de los tantos vidrios y comenzó a cortar la palma de la mano izquiera, siguiendo el rastro de una herida vieja.

Ignorando el dolor y la sangre que salía de su palma, arrojó el vidrio y tomó otro, con su mano en buen estado.

Miró a su alrededor y solo una idea pasó por su cabeza.

Con la mano lastimada tomó su cabello rojizo, que en esos momentos le llegaba a la cintura, y lo cortó. Lo dejó hasta un poco más abajo de sus orejas.

_No le importó._

Soltó el pedazo de cristal y se acercó al calendario en su pared. Nuevas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas siguiendo el camino de las viejas. Lo leyó, conociendo muy bien que día era y luego sollozó.

Sentía **dolor** y no era solo por el corte de su mano.

Quejumbrosa, se sentó y se colocó en posición fetal, para luego llorar en sus rodillas.

—Los necesito tanto —murmuró con voz entrecortada.

Así era cada año, en el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

— _¡Моя маленькая принцесса! —gritó Natasha con voz alegre mientras tomaba en brazos a su hija._

— _Oye, yo soy el padre —Natasha rió y puso a la niña de 2 años en el suelo._

_Steve se agachó, colocándose a la altura de la infanta y la abrazó._

— _Con cuidado, Cap—advirtió la rusa, acordándole de su gran fuerza._

_Él solo aflojó el agarre._

_Luego de unos minutos le soltó y Natasha también se arrodilló. La niña sonrío._

— _Te extrañamos, Моя маленькая принцесса._

Ella sentía más que dolor, más que **nostalgia** , más de lo que cualquier ser humano puede **resistir**.

**-**

_*¡Моя маленькая принцесса!: Mi pequeña princesa._

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue una idea que rondaba demasiado en mi cabeza. El nombre Izzy me suena un tanto ruso (aunque las investigaciones dicen que es estadounidense), así que, creo que pensé que seria ideal teniendo en cuenta el origen de Steve y Natasha.  
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
